


A pilot and his little prince

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 灵感来自1883杂志tbs的画https://www.instagram.com/p/BhL5Ai9F8J8/





	A pilot and his little prince

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自1883杂志tbs的画  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhL5Ai9F8J8/

然后你从星星上掉下来。Thomas说。

 

讲完了？Dylan说。

 

讲完了，你还等着我帮你掖被角吗？

 

一般来说这是故事的开始吧，你飞机没油，坠毁在撒哈拉。

 

我会死在撒哈拉。Thomas干巴巴地说。

 

恶，现实主义。Dylan说，你这样子不能给我画羊。

 

你需要一只羊？

 

我需要一个飞行员。

 

会画画的飞行员。

 

人选就在我眼前咯。

 

不知道你在说谁。我不会画画，也不会开飞机。

 

差不多，你会骑摩托。

 

然后摩托车没油，坠毁在撒哈拉？

 

坠毁在莫哈维吧，我找你方便一点。

 

所以我深陷莫哈维，奄奄一息，你从星星上掉下来。

 

不是为了救你，是为了让你给我画一只羊。

 

很混蛋。

 

你还没问我要一只羊做什么。

 

你要——羊做什么？

 

哇你打了一个很大的哈欠。

 

我很困。你还让我给你讲故事。

 

幸好我不需要你给我盖被子？

 

是啊，你会抢被子，够独立了。

 

好吧。

 

……

 

我还没有告诉你我要羊做什么。

 

……

 

我要一只巨大的羊，吃掉你的玫瑰花。

 

我没有玫瑰花，那是你的。

 

好吧，Dylan说，那我不需要玫瑰花，我遇到了从天上掉下来的飞行员。

 

摩托车手。

 

从天上掉下来的摩托车手。

 

我不想再看《回到未来》了。

 

你开始说胡话了。

 

我知道。

 

晚安，飞行员。

 

晚安。Thomas说，星星太远了。

 

END


End file.
